Crossing the Line
by srbinsrbija
Summary: It features a lot of other crossovers with other Disney shows
1. Chapter 1

Crossing the Line

_One Day in Seaford_

Kim-Hey Jack,how are you,where are our friends.

Jack-Im fine,i saw Milton and Jerry at Phil s,they were eating.

Kim-So we have a time for ourselves.

Jack-Ok where we gonna be,at dojo or at my house.

Kim-Your house.

_Kim and Jack went to Jacks house,to have a sex but just as they enter the house,Jack saw something on tv..._

Jack-Hey,Kim look at this, someone destroyed biggest bank in California.

Kim-Why.

Jack-You even ask,money that s why .

Kim-Where were cops.

TV reporter-C_ops were late which is really unusual for this kind of a robbery _

Jack-Son of a bitch,this was well organized.

Kim-Someone were really good at distracting the cops.

Jack-I think this was joint deal between cops and robbers,you know that someone found the footage of what us army did in Iraq,they killed civilans.

Kim-It was pretty graphic.

Jack-So I think this robbery is created so people can forget war crime that us army did.

Kim-Cant believe that our country would get that far.

Jack-Why are you wondering,Usa is is known for destroying other peoples countries and lives.

_Later that day in dojo._

Jerry-Hey Jack,did you heard what happen,it was really insane how police did absolutely nothing.

Jack-I think it was joint deal between robbers and police.

Eddie-Fuck the police like N.W.A would say.


	2. Chapter 2

_Milton shoves up_

Milton-Hey guys where is Kim.

Jack-She is not here,why.

Milton-i need all of you to be here.

_Kim shoves up._

Milton-Oh good, now since all of you are here,i need to ask you something.

Jerry-What is it.

Milton-Since I am one of the best students of Seaford high school,Seaford tv invited me to be their guest on their television ,and i don t wanna go alone , so guys will you go with me.

Jack-Okay.

_Before they go they seperate ways they do their signature WASABI._

_Next night on Seaford Tv_

Tv reporter-Hello my name is...Trish Del a Rosa, and you are watching Seaford tv,tonight we have very special guest,his name is Milton David Krupnick,and he brings his friends to support him tonight,good evening.

Milton-Thank you,well you said that I can choose any theme for tonights interview.I want to talk about bank robbery.

Trish-I did not see that coming,okay what is your point to all of this mayhem that was caused by a bank robbers.

MIlton-me and my friends think that this was a joint deal between police and robbers.

Trish-Wow wow wow,hold on I think that you went too far.

Jerry-No he did not,i know that your job as journalist for a state television is to protect a country s interest,for 85 years no one could touch that bank,and now all of sudden when U.S army was caught doing war crime in middle east. Now all of sudden there is a..._Before Jerry could finish the story Trish cut him off.__**We are going to commercial.**_

_**During the commercial**_

Trish-Okay what the fuck is wrong with you guys.

Jack-Nothing,we just spoke the truth.

Jerry-Why did you cut me off you dumb bitch.

Milton-Calm down Martinez,and Trish what was with this bullshit commercial thing.

Trish-You know that I was just doing my fuckin job,do you want all of us getting killed by FBI OR CIA.

Kim-De La Rosa,you are Mexican ARE YOU HAVE A FUCKIN PRIDE,DONT LET THAT SOME AMERICAN IDIOTS SCARE YOU.

_We are back in 3...2...1..._

Trish-Welcome back to the Seaford tv.

_Executive Producer Dez come to the studio._**Cancel this Damn interview**

Trish-We are on the air boss.

Dez.I don t give a two shits about that,you five get out.

Eddie-Fuck off,_and Wasabi gang left the studio._


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day

When Wasabi gang showed up at phils place everyone stopped talking.

Jack .Hey Phill,whats up.

Phil-guys we watched last night,i think you wrote a death wish.

Jerry-we just said that behind the people s back,goverment and white house are playing very dirty game.

Phil-Who are you to say those things you are still a damn kid

Milton-Phil calm down,what are you panicking

Phil-Cause you guys are gonna get whacked

_Rudy shoves up_

Rudy-Guys,I know im your sensei but why you went there last night.

Jack-Rudy no,not now even you.

Rudy-I was not finished,you went there last night and you did not invite me

Wsabi gang-oooooooooooh.


	4. Chapter 4

_Next Week_

_Jerry was sitting outside his house when all of sudden black jeep drove to the Jerrys house. Jerry got up,as soon Jeep stopped,three people jumped from Jeep and began assault Jerry to a bloody pulp._

Chase-Why aren t you talking now bitch.

Adam-We must kill that motherfucker.

Bree-Not yet_,Bree picks up Jerry,_keep your mouth SHUT._They drop Jerry on the concrete,and they left him bloody and beaten and they drove off._

_Later that day_

_**Seaford tv reports,Jerry Martinez was brutally assaulted outside his home by unknown group,we are gonna ask police commander Perry what could be motive.**_

Perry-Well that was a consequences when you have a big mouth in certain country,this is not Slovenia so you can talk every damn thing and get away with it.

Jack-Can you believe what this fat bitch is talking.

Kim-Our friend is in hospital while police is promoting a USA propaganda.

_Dez enters Phils place and Milton stops him,did you see what happen._

Dez-Yes I did.

Milton-We want a air time do discuss assault.

Dez-No I cant give you a air time.

Jack-Why.

Dez-Because you are politically incorrect people.

Kim-That s was biggest bullshit lie that I ever heard.

Dez-Find another tv station.


	5. Chapter 5

_Week Later_

Jerry-My head still hurts.

Rudy-Who in the fuck would assault Jerry.

Jerry-I dont remember too much sadly,i just remember black jeep and blood.

Jack-Son of a Bitch,what now.

Eddie-Police would not help us.

Milton-We must get Russians to help us.

Kim-And Snowden is there in Russia too.

Rudy-We are crossing the line,we enter the war zone.

Jack-So what,we must win.

_Friday night with ALLY_

_Welcome everyone to a Friday night with Ally. Do you remember famous five who on Seaford tv where talking bad about our police and military,one of them was brutally assaulted at his home,they found him laying at garbage can,and I can assure you that thats were famous five belong,IN A GARBAGE CAN,**audience began to laugh.**Or maybe he was promoting his new job as a garbage cleaner,they have a name,HAPPY MEXICANS AT YOUR SERVICE HAPPY TO CLEAN._

_**Audience began to laugh.**_

_**Meanwhile Jerry saw that.**_

Jerry-I cant believe,what the racist piece of shit is this Ally.

Kim-I cant believe,i know this girl for years,i never thought she would say something like this.

Jerry-Im gonna kill her.

_Next week Ally and her boyfriend Austin Moon were founded murdered in her home_

_Seaford tv,Ally Dawson was murdered in her home,police still investigate..._

Jerry-Who done that.

Jack-Son of a bitch,cant say she did not deserved after what she said about Mexicans last week,but wow.


	6. Chapter 6

_At Seaford s mall,there was a open meeting of Seaford police department.A huge amount of civilians were present as well,and Kim and Jerry someway got in the crowd too_

Officer Perry- In last couple of months Seaford is in constant headlines across whole country,we must..._all of sudden Jerry showes up and take microphone out of Perrys hands,and gives to Kim._

Kim-Seaford,enough of this SHIT,US POLICE IS LYING TO YOU,US ARMY IS LYING TO YOU,OBAMA BEFORE HIM BUSH AND EVERY US PRESIDENT EVEN GEORGE WASHINGTON THEY ALL LIED TO YOU,THIS COUNTRY IS A FUCKING LIE._Police grabs Kim,but Jerry was able to escape._

Seaford tv Breaking News-_Good evening here Logan Watson,we witness one of the mos__t unusual and one of the most scandalous things in our country s history,we have a reporter at the mall now,Jasmine Kang take away._

_Jasmine-Like people would say,what the fuck,we witness maybe a biggest anti-usa incident that happen on american soil,here is Delia president of Seaford s students ,explain what happen._

_Delia-This was biggest disgrace,i cant even say what the fuck was that,look if they wanna be radicals and be honest they could go Belgrade,i heard Seselj is back in Belgrade now._

_After comments about Seselj,next day every house in Seaford got a flyer with image of Serbian Radical PARTY and Vojislav Seselj._

_Seaford tv,Good evening,today someone...then Seaford tv began to have a __technical__ problems __and all of sudden there was a video of Missouri Killing-Shooting of Michael Brown was showed in full,and in the end of the video there was a message that sayed-USA IS DEMOCRATIC COUNTRY WHERE BLACK PEOPLE CAN GET WHACKED AT ANY TIME ANY PLACE._


	7. Chapter 7

_Kim was sitting in jail when Adam,Chase and Bree showes up,Kim stood up and she was caught getting brutal beating by the trio._

Bree-This is last warning,shut the FUCK up,_after they finished they left,and Kim a bloody mess ended in a hospital._

_In the following days Kim was released from hospital and was sendet home._

_Next Month_

_Eddie was going home when all of sudden black jeep began drive by assault and they destroyed Eddie with bullets,Eddie was killed._

_Next day at dojo _

Milton_-W_ho killed Eddie.

Jerry-CIA,who else would.

Rudy-What the fuck,guys what are we gonna do now.

_Jack-_We are going to fight til the fuckin end_ .Telephone rings._

Rudy-Rudy Gillespie is on the phone.

Justin Russo-Rudy,what the fuck is happening out there.

Rudy-We are fighting against whole damn country.

Justin-Your friend Eddie was killed,you are also on the list.

Rudy-What are they waiting for,they killed millions of innocent people around world.

Justin-Take care.

Jack-Kim,do you remember who beat you up.

Kim-i dont.

Milton-Shit.

Seaford tv-_Good evening Seaford,California state today has a released statement that Jack Brewer,Kim Crawford,Milton Krupnick,Jerry Martinez,Rudy Gillespie are no longer US citizens and they are illegal,If you see them call the police and they would be arrested and be removed from country._


	8. Chapter 8

_Wasabi gang become illegals,and they were forced to hide underground._

Milton-What now.

Kim-We must get away to cross a border.

Jack-But I don t wanna leave,i wanna fight til the end.

Kim-Me too

Jerry-Me too

Milton-Me too

Rudy-Me too

_In middle of the night Wasabi gang left their base and they went to police station. Jack sneak behind one of officers s back and hit him with a bat. Cop was unconscious. Gang pick some of the police s weponary and they found some documents._

Jack-Look at this,J_ack began to read first document. _

_From White House-Cia _

_To-Seaford Police Dep._

_Officer Perry,State In our country can became really worried since there is a video that shows how USA Army did a war crime,we are planing to do a series of accidents so people can forget about video. Perry your duty is that you must destroyed a biggest bank in California,since no one robbed that bank before,California would be shocked. I would send agent 1,2,3 to help you._

_ ._

_White House-Cia_

_We heard that some five kids had live tv appearance and they were questioning our country, send Agent 1,2,3 and smarten up those kids._

_From White House-Cia _

_How in the fuck those six people aren t killed yet,kill that black guy,and do it in a drive by shooting style._

_From White House-Cia-FBI_

_Today we are here to officially strip Jack Brewer,Kim Crawford,Rudy Gillespie,Milton Krupnick,Jerry Martinez out of US citizenship._

Jack-Son of a Bitch,Son of a Bitch,Son of a Bitch.

Kim-Guys,look at this document.

_Agent 2,tonight you must kill Ally Dawson and Austin Moon,because we track a interview where she regrets what she said about Jerry Martinez._


	9. Chapter 9

_Back in underground_

Jack-Even though we have a documents,whole country is against us.

Rudy-We must get this documents to Moscow.

_Seaford tv- Last night someone invaded police station and stole a number of guns,shotguns etc. And they took some documentary._

Jerry-We must get to Mexican Border,or someway to Canada,as soon as we are out of this country,we can get a connection with Moscow and Putin.

Milton-How are we gonna do that.

_Next Night_

_As gang were going though California,they were getting to Mexican Border._

_On American-Mexican border_

Jack-Jerry do you have a old Mexican passport.

Jerry-Yes,good that Rudy have a van,i must hide you very good. Im gonna show passport and then we are going to be safe.

Milton-But first we must get though American police.

Jack-Son of bitch,we forget.

Jerry-Shit,officer is coming.


	10. Chapter 10

_TO THE SHOCK POLICE MAN DID NOT RECOGNIZE JERRY,SO THEY WERE GIVEN FREE PASS. But in the office,officer Perry saw Jerry Martinez and she called that cop who let them go._

Perry-What the fuck is wrong with you,do you know who you let cross the border,ILLEGALS.

Cop-SHIT.

As Wasabi gang as already on Mexican border,US POLICE began to shoot at the van.

Rudy-Oh shit,we are getting shot.

_Mexican border officers not knowing what is happening,began to shot at US police officers trying to defend themselves from Amercian aggression._

_Wasabi gang made to Mexico,Rudy,Jack,,Kim were severely injured by gunshots._

_In Mexico they were able to get medical treatment. They established a connection with Moscow,they sendet documents that they took from police. Russian government use that documents against USA,and USA slowly started to lose their power in the world. USA tried to attack Russia,but USA LOSES the war ,Adam,Bree,Chase were executed because they done all dirty works from homicides to deportations to war crimes. Evidence against them were documents from FBI,CIA and White House. Russia also destroyed FBI and CIA._

_Jack,Milton,Jerry,Rudy and Kim went to live in Moscow._

_AMERICAN S DICTATORSHIP OVER THE WORLD HAD COME TO THE END._


End file.
